My savior
by lovelypanda03
Summary: Some thing terrible happens in Lucy's past. Her brothers also lived through it but recovered quickly, what happens when she goes to high school? Will someone help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to do another story. I know a lot of people do this plot but I love them and wanted to try one of my own, So I hope you enjoy!**

Lucy woke up early Monday morning and got dressed to go to her new school FTA or Fairy Tail Academy! Lucy had a lot of friends who go to that school but her brothers go there to and that makes her feel so much more comfortable.

Lucy put on skinny jeans, a mint green sweater, and white converse. Lucy runs to her mirror and combed her hair. She ran down stairs and grabbed some cereal. "Good morning Laxus and Sting!" They smiled at Lucy "Good morning Lulu!" They respond at the same time. The siblings looked at each other and then they laughed.

"You guys ready?" Sting asked. "Yea" Lucy said nervously, Laxus frowned "Why do you sound nervous and scared?" Lucy started tearing up "Mom and Dad" Laxus and Sting hugged Lucy. Lucy hasn't been around people since her mom and dad passed away, and Lucy finally felt ready to go to school with her brothers. Lucy has been very different since she hasn't been around a lot of people because of the incident, She was often very shy, quiet, and very emotional.

"Alright I'm ready!" Lucy smiled and they walked to school. They left he house and Lucy grabbed Laxus's hand. Then they saw Natsu and Gray and Lucy squealed and hid behind Laxus. "Hey Natsu and Gray this is Lucy" Sting pointed behind Laxus and Gray and Natsu poked their heads behind Laxus and saw a beautiful girl.

"Hi Lucy I'm Gray its nice to meet you!" Gray held out his hand "Is she ok?" Natsu asked Laxus replied "Yea she is just shy" Natsu nodded "Hi Luce I'm Natsu!" Lucy hid behind Laxus even more if possible. "Its ok guys give her some space" Sting rubbed Lucy's back.

They got to the school yard and she saw so many people she didn't know if she could do this. "Its alright Lulu and now out of behind my back" Laxus stepped to the side and she took a deep breath 'I can do this!' She thought.

They walked Lucy to the office and Sting looked over schedule "You have every class with either Natsu or Gray" Lucy nodded nervously Laxus smiled "Don't worry Lulu they are good friends of ours and they will help you" Laxus kissed her forehead.

They walked to where Natsu and Gray were arguing at the locker. "Natsu Gray" Sting looked at them, They looked at Sting and stopped. "You guys will keep an eye on Lucy today and make her feel comfortable" Laxus said sternly. The two gulped and nodded. "Don't worry Lucy we will keep you safe" Gray smiled an put his arm around her.

Lucy sunk into his hold and nodded. "Yea Luce you'll be in safe hands" Natsu smiled his goofy smile. Lucy smiled her first real smile all day and that made Sting and Laxus feel relieved. "Alright Lucy Laxus and I will get going see you at lunch" Sting says as they walk away. Lucy bites her lip and then takes a deep breath in. Gray rubs her arm to calm her down "You'll be ok Lucy ill be with you all day" Lucy smiles as she buries her head in Gray's shoulder.

The three walk to class and Lucy sits between Natsu and Gray. Suddenly a guy walks over "Well well what do we have here?" Natsu glares at the boy. "What do you want Bora?" Bora was a tall muscular guy with blue hair and a weird mark above his right eye. "I see we have a new student what's your name?" He asks in a tone that you know he is not trying to be polite. Lucy just plays with her hands.

"Well she is talk now isn't she?" Bora smirks and walks over to Lucy and Gray and Natsu try to stop him but Bora pushes them down. He walks over to Lucy and pushes her off her chair he snarls "You answer me next time got it?" He practically growls at her. Lucy starts crying. "Oh so your a crybaby to!" Bora just laughs.

Gray and Natsu get up. "Don't call her that you don't know what's she has been through!" Gray yells and soon Natsu yells "You have no reason to be mean to her so back off!" Bora smirks and punches both of them Gray in the face, Natsu in the stomach. They both fall to the ground.

Bora smirks and Lucy starts shaking and very quietly Lucy whimpers "Just please stay away" Bora laughs and growls at her again "Next time don't ignore me!" He shouts while leaving the room. Lucy walks over to Natsu and Gray and helps them to the infirmary. They explain what happens and are sent back to class. Gray now has a black eye and Natsu has a huge bruise on his stomach and Lucy has a bruise on her wrist from being pushed off her chair she has a bandage on it because it was also scratched by the chair.

It has now become lunch time and they walk into the cafeteria. Sting and Laxus's eyes go wide when they see the three, They panic and run over to them "Gray Natsu what happened?" Sting asked while hugging Lucy as she cried. "Bora" Was all they had to say and the brothers understood. They just walked Lucy to lunch table.

Lucy sat with Gray because she felt most comfortable with him. She feels as if she knew Gray all her life. But that was crazy right? She only meet him this morning, but when she saw him she knew she knew him from somewhere.

Lucy gently touched his face and turned it so she could see his eye, She rubbed her thumb over it and nearly broke into tears. She turned so she could see Natsu and Gray "Natsu Gray I'm so sorry!" She cried and stood up and walked to the bathroom and locked herself in the stull. "Lucy are you in here?" Gray asks "Luce please come out!" Natsu pleaded. Lucy came out with red puffy eyes from crying. "Lucy its ok it wasn't your fault" Gray hugs her and she hugs him to, Natsu rubs his hand on her back in circles to try to calm her. "Luce its ok we are fine now" Natsu tries to calm her but its not working.

"I want to go home" Natsu and Gray exchange a sad look. "I'm sorry Lucy" Gray looked sad "Yea Luce I'm sorry to" Lucy looks up "Its not your fault but tell Sting and Laxus I'm going home" Lucy says while she walks away.

 **Hi guys! Did you like it? I'm sorry about Lucy I feel bad making her character like that! I'm sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

Lucy ran home crying. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Lucy shouted as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut, she fell to her knees and cried. She heard Sting, Rogue, and Gray come in. "Luce are you here?" Natsu yells cause he is the last one to the house. "I know where she is" Sting said as he walked up stairs and gently opened her door.

"Lulu are you ok?" She shakes her head and cries "People have been mean and I haven't been there a full day!" Sting sadly sighs "I'm sorry Lulu but its only the first day" Lucy looks up "How do you know its not gonna change? People may be like that to me for the rest of high school!" Lucy cried and Gray came up.

He was shocked to see her so...broken. He walked over sat with her and hugged him "Lucy its ok"He said while hugging her close and rubbing circles on her back. She put her head on his shoulder and wiped her tears. She looked own with her bangs covering her eyes. "I don't want to go back to school" Gray looked sad "You have to Lucy I will be with you all day" He said trying to convince her.

"I'm gonna take a walk" Lucy grabbed her bag and walked out her room and down the stairs to where everyone else is. Laxus sees her first "Lulu!" He runs over and tries to hug her and she shoves away, Laxus was shocked as well as everyone else. "What's wrong you have never done that" Laxus looked hurt and Lucy just simply walked out.

Lucy walked throughout town. She saw some shops bought somethings and walked home. When she got back everyone was in the living room Natsu jumped up when he saw her "Luce your back!" When he came close her eyes widen and she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. "Lucy" Gray gently asked through her door. "Go away!" She cried. "Lucy please open the door we wont hurt you. You can trust us" Lucy slowly walked and slowly opened the door.

Lucy opened the door and saw their sweet and kind smiles. "See Lucy we are here for you" Lucy nodded. "Lulu want to go see a movie?" Laxus asked and he saw Lucy flinch "Its ok we will be with you" Natsu smiled a gentle smile. Lucy nodded "Ill change first" They walked downstairs and let Lucy change. Lucy put on a black skater skirt, a green tank top, with black converse, she also grabbed a jean jacket an a black shoulder bag.

She walked downstairs and they walked to Stings car. Laxus and Natsu sat upfront and Sting sat on the left, Lucy in the middle and Gray on the right. Lucy was fidgeting with her hands the whole ride. When they get there Lucy hides behind Gray. Gray looks over at Sting and he says "It makes her feel comfortable" Gray nodded and let Lucy closely follow him.

"Lucy what movie do you want to watch?" Laxus asks and Lucy shakes her head. So Laxus picks out a random movie and they watch it. It was actually a good movie, they all enjoyed it and Lucy even laughed! When they were done with the movie they walked around and a certain key caught her eye. She pocked Gray and pointed at the shop and walked towards the store. Gray sent a confused look at Sting. He shrugged "Just let her go" Gray nodded and watched Lucy.

Lucy walked over to a key that had the symbol of Leo on the top of the key. She picked it up and walked over to the register "How much is the key? " She asked very sweetly and the clerk smiled "Its 50 jewel" Lucy smiled "Ill take it!" The clerk rung it up and bagged it up for Lucy "Thank you ma'am!" Lucy said while walking out "No problem anytime!" Lucy walked out happy and that made all the boys shocked. "What did you buy Luce?" Lucy just shrugged. The group walked to the car and sat in the same seats as before.

Lucy couldn't wait to get home, she had a collection of celestial keys. They helped her through her hardest times. When ever she was sad or upset she would take out her special box and look at the keys. They belonged to her mother. So when ever she got a new one she would label it she would put : Time Date and Place and then she would put it in her box and then put the box away.

When they got to her house, she ran to her room and pulled the box down. She had 10 out 12 keys. She wasted no time in labeling the key and putting it in the box and putting the box in its secret hiding place. When she was done she walked downstairs and made popcorn. She walked into the living room and the guys are on the ground in a circle. Gray notices Lucy and turns around "Hey Lucy come join us!" He patted the spot next to him and what she saw surprised her they were ... putting together a puzzle.

Sure Lucy loved puzzles, she did them all the time. She was just shocked that instead of playing video games or something like that they were building a puzzle. Lucy said her first words all night to them "Why are you building a puzzle?" They shrugged "Just wanted to" Sting said while trying to match a piece with the one in his hand.

Lucy got up and started to walk away "Where are you going Lulu?" "My room to watch T.V." Laxus nodded and Lucy walked up her stairs and screamed when she saw a little kitten on her bed. The group ran upstairs to find Lucy shaking "What's wrong?" Gray asked and Lucy pointed to her room and Gray grabbed a broom and opened the door. "Aww its just a cat" Gray walked with a cat in his arms. "Oh" Lucy blushed to show her embarrassment. The cat gray was holding was gray with a white belly and white paws as well as the top of her tail.

Suddenly, the cat started flying and Natsu got excited "She is just like happy!" Grays eyes widen "Oh yea" Lucy grabbed the kitten and she started purring "I'm gonna name you snow!" Lucy giggled while walking into her room and changed into Pj's. Lucy put on black sweatpants with a white tank top she also put on pink slippers and walked down stairs with snow. Lucy was hugging snow as she purred.

"Natsu how did you get happy to talk?" Natsu thought for a second "I don't know he just did" Natsu shrugged. Lucy pouted and then they heard a sweet and soft voice "What's wrong?" Lucy sighed "My exceed wo-" Lucy's eyes wide widen and she hugs her "You can talk!" She yells and jumped up and down. "Come on snow!" Lucy runs upstairs and into her room.

The boys smile "That's the happiest I've seen her in years" Sting smiled and Laxus nodded. "I hope high school was the right choice for her"

 **Hi guys! I hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

It was now Lucy's second week of school. She stuck close to Gray, "I don't wanna go" she keeps whispering as she buries her head in Gray's shoulder while walking to school, he rubs her back "Its ok ill be with you" Lucy nods her head.

They get to school and when Lucy sees Bora she freezes up, Gray looks back at her "What's wrong?" She pointed to Bora "Its ok" They walk by Bora and he sees them "Well if it isn't the girl who ignored me" Lucy started panicking "Leave us alone Bora" They walk away. Lucy starts crying "I'm sorry" Gray sadly smiles at her "Don't worry about it ill do anything for you?" Lucy blushed.

They walked into class and sat down. The bell rung and class started. Their teacher Mr. Gildarts walked in. "Alright kids I'm taking a nap so be quiet!" He says while walking to his desk and puts a news paper over his face. Lucy sighs in relief "I'm glad its now a free period" she takes out a book and starts reading Gray looks over and smiles. "Why are you reading we can do anything!" Lucy shrugs "It makes me feel comfortable" Gray nods and puts his arm around her.

"After school want to go to the pool with me and some of my friends?" Lucy put the book down and thought 'nothing will happen and Gray will be there' She turned to him and smiled a small smile "Sure that sounds fun" Lucy closes her book and puts it back in her bag. "Gray I think I'm gonna make a new friend today" Gray smiles as Lucy looks around the room and she sees a girl with blue hair reading a book.

Lucy walks over and sits in the seat next to her, Levy looks over and smiles "Hi I'm Lucy" Levy smiles and closes her book "Hi I'm Levy. Can I call you Lu-Chan?" Lucy smiles "Sure if I can call you Levy-Chan" Lucy's eyes widen "I love book I want to be an author someday! I'm even writing one now!" Levy looks down at her book "Yea they are my happy place. And Lu-Chan can I read your book when your done?" Lucy blushes "S-sure" Levy cheers

"Hey Levy want to go swimming with me after school? I'm going with Gray and a couple of his friends and I would feel better if I knew two people rather than one" Levy thinks then smiles "I would love to Lu-Chan!" Lucy writes her number down "Here is my number now we can talk after school" Levy writes her number down and gives it to Lucy "And here is mine Lu-Chan" Lucy takes her phone out and puts the number in her contacts then texts Levy.

levy's phone vibrates and she sees the text from Lucy "I got the text Lu-Chan" Lucy smiles "Great and where is your address so I know where to walk to pick you up" Levy writes it down Lucy eyes widen "That's next door to mine!" Lucy giggles "Really then how have we not meet yet?" Levy asks while Lucy shrugs. "Alright so well will walk home and at 4:30 and we will walk to Gray's friends house" Levy nodded "I cant wait!" Levy cheers "Me to!" They hug and Lucy walks back over to Gray.

"I made a new friend and she is coming swimming with us!" Lucy smiled and Gray smiled "That's great Lucy". The bells rings signaling lunch. Lucy walks with levy "Want to sit with me Lu-Chan?" Lucy looks at Gray and he smiles and nods and Lucy turns back to Levy "Sure" They walk over to a table and sit. Levy pulls out a orange bento box while Lucy pulls out a blue one with stars. They were talking and eating peacefully until Bora came back and sat next to Lucy. Lucy froze in shock and dropped her chop sticks, Levy was in the same position.

"Hello Lucy. Are you gonna ignore me again?" Lucy bent her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes. Bora was getting mad "Please leave me alone" She very quietly said. "No I'm not gonna 'Leave you alone'" He says while making air quotes. Lucy started shaking "Are you ever gonna talk or are you just gonna be scared all your life?" Lucy started tearing up again and Bora laughed "Wow your so weak!" Bora laughed louder and stood up and pushed Lucy off the bench "Ahhhhh!" Lucy screamed as she fell "Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled while running to her.

They now had the whole cafeterias attention. And Lucy didn't like attention.

"Lucy!" "Lulu!" "Luce!" Gray Sting and Laxus and Natsu run over. Lucy curls herself into a ball and starts crying "Aww is somebody crying?" Bora laughs. Gray gets mad "Why are you so mean to her? She doesn't deserve this from you at all! Do you even know what this girl has been through? She does not deserve this at all! I bet you haven't even experienced a quarter of what she had to go through in your whole life! So you better back off cause she has us behind her and you don't want to deal with us!" Gray yells and Bora is speechless as well as the rest of the cafeteria.

Lucy stands up brushes her skirt off and walks out of the cafeteria. The five look at each other and Levy runs out screaming "Lucy!" It was serious because she didn't even bother to use the honorific. Levy saw Lucy run into the bathroom so she runs in to. "Lucy are you ok?" Levy finds Lucy in the corner curled up into a ball crying. Lucy shakes her head no. Levy walks over and sits with Lucy and hugs her "Its ok Lucy" Levy rubs her arm "Hey to get your mind off of it how about after we go swimming we can have a sleepover" Lucy looks up "Yea but can we do it at my house it would make me feel better" Levy smiled "Of course"

They walk out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria and to Lucy's relief every one was talking again like nothing ever happened. They walked back to the table and began to eat again. But this time Lucy was silent. The bell rung and they went back to class. The same thing as before happened Mr. Gildarts fell asleep and they had the rest of the day to themselves. Lucy pulled out her book and Gray looked concerned "Lucy are you ok? I'm sorry he was mean and he shouldn't have done that" Lucy put a small smile on her face "You shouldn't be apologizing, you didn't do anything. You helped me I should be thanking you" Lucy kissed him on the cheek.

Gray blushed a little "It really wasn't a problem. That's what friends are for right?" Lucy smiled "Right" Gray looked at Lucy and took a deep breath 'Its nor or never Gray!...Wait what if she says no? What if she never talks to me again?' Gray was mentally panicking then he remembered 'She trusts me and fells comfortable with me, Plus she isn't that type of person' He looked Lucy in the eye "Lucy ever since I meet you I knew you were special. You are the best no perfect girl imaginable for me. I love protecting you making you fell safe, being one of the only people you trust, and most importantly I love you Lucy! Will you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Lucy looked like she was gonna cry, but not sad tears happy tears. "I would love to Gray!" Gray sighs in relief and hugs her. "We should tell my brothers" Gray smiled "They already know"

 **Flashback...**

 _Gray up to Sting and Laxus. He took a deep breath. "Sting Laxus I have to tell you something," They looked at him "Ok what is it Gray?" Laxus asked "I really like Lucy and I want your permission, I believe I will be good for her because I will protect her, I will make her feel special, and I will stick by her no matter what" Sting and Laxus looked at each other then back to Gray, and to his surprise they smiled. "Of course you can date Lucy we wouldn't want anybody else!" Gray sighed in relief._

 _"Thanks guys" He fist bumps them. "Lucy is coming to a pool party with me after school as well as Levy want to come?" Sting nods his head "Yea ill go" Laxus does the same thing "Ill come to" Gray smiles "Alright its at Lyon's house" They nod and Gray walks away to go and find Lucy._

 **Flashback ends...**

Lucy walks over to Levy "Hey Levy guess what?" Levy looks up and notices Lucy smiling "Yes Lu-Chan?" Lucy smiles even wider "Gray asked me out!" Levy jumps up and hugs Lucy "That's great Lu-Chan" Lucy smirks "Now all we have to do Is get you and Gajeel together" Levy stops jumping and blushes "H-how did y-you k-know about t-that?" Lucy smiles "I have seem you around him Levy" She blushes even harder "I-Is it really that obvious?" Lucy giggled "Yea" Levy put her head in her hands. Lucy laughed "Its ok Levy I wont tell anybody" Levy nods and they talk till the bell rings. "Gray do you want to walk home with Levy and I?" He grabs his backpack as well as Lucy's.

The girls walk ahead of him "I cant wait for the party Lu-Chan!" Lucy jumps "Me either. I haven't been to one in years!" Lucy cheers as they get to her house "I will be over in a half hour to pick you up" Levy smiles "Ok and is it alright if I bring a friend?" Lucy turns to Gray and he nods "Yes you can levy" Levy smiles "Great ill bring Gajeel" Levy blushes remembering their earlier conversation "Ohhhhh~" Lucy teases. "Ill see you soon Lu-Chan" Levy says while walking next door.

Lucy giggles as her and Gray walk inside. "Hey Sting Hey Laxus! You guys excited for the party?" Lucy asks while Gray hugs her from behind. They smile "Yea we are" Sting laughs. "I'm gonna go get ready" Lucy walked upstairs and pulled out some jean short shorts, a white bikini with a pale pink flower and white bottoms and she put her hair into a high ponytail. She also grabbed her bag and put a white tee shirt, sun block, sun glasses, a towel, and a change of clothes. She also grabbed a jacket and put it in her bag. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and texted Levy 'Ill be there in five minutes' and she walked downstairs.

Gray turned around and was speechless. She looked amazing in her shorts and top and her hair. Her pink flip-flops brought the whole outfit together. "I'm going to get Levy. Gray where is the party?" He smiles "Lyon's house and since you don't know where that is ill walk you Levy and Gajeel" Lucy smiled "Ok " And held her hand out Gray grabbed it and they walked out "See you guys there!" Lucy yelled and they walked to Levy's. Lucy knocked on the door and the guy who opened it had multiple face piercings, jet black long hair, and a lot od muscles. I'm short Lucy was terrified "I-I'm h-here for L-levy" Lucy shakily and quietly said. "Hey Gray" Gray waved "Hi Gajeel" Lucy looked shocked "You two know each other?"

They nod "We were best friends in middle school actually" Gray says "And really good friends now actually" Gajeel adds Lucy still look terrified. "Lu-Chan!" Levy yells as she runs up and hugs Lucy. "You got you bags for the sleepover cause we can run them up to my room real quick" Levy holds up her bag "Lets go!" They leave and go to Lucy's house and leave the boys "Your lucky she talked to you and didn't ignore you" Gajeel looked confused "A lot has happened to her and she is scared of most people. She wont even talk to Natsu, but I guess since your Levy's friend she is ok with it" Gajeel nods "Thanks for letting me know. What's your relationship with bunnygirl?" Gray smiles "She is my girlfriend" Gajeels eyes widen "Really I thought it would be best friends or something"

"Gray Gajeel come on!" Lucy yells while sting and Laxus join the girls. "What are they doing here?" Gajeel asks "They are my brothers" Lucy smiles and Gajeel looks shocked "I have been over to your house so many times how come I haven't seen her?" Gajeel points to Lucy "Don't know but Levy had the same reaction" Lucy shrugs. "Come on Gray lets go" He chuckles and puts his arm around her.

Its only a 10 minute walk to Lyon's house. When they get there Lucy starts playing with her swimsuit "Levy do I look ok?" Levy smiles. "You look fine Lu-Chan" Levy giggles. They walk into the house and Gray looks at Lucy "Want to meet Lyon?" Lucy takes a deep breath "Sure" Gray takes her to Lyon.

"Hey Lyon" Gray does a hand shake with him "Hello Gray" Lyon looks at Lucy, "Who is this? She is stunning" Lyon smiles and Lucy blushes and hides behind Gray "This is Lucy. She is my girlfriend, she is very shy" Lyon smiles and looks behind Gray. "Hello Lucy I'm Lyon" Lucy waves and mutters a small "Hello" Gray smiles "I'm glad she is talking to more people" Gray looks behind his shoulder at Lucy. "I got to go talk to somebody. Lucy its ok to talk to him" He kisses her cheek and walks away.

"Its ok Lucy your fine with me. I'm Gray's best friend/brother and he trusts me so could you please trust me as well?" He says gently while smiling. Lucy nods "Perfect. Now do you want to meet some of my friends?" Lucy looks up and Lyon can see the fear in her eyes. "You will be fine, they are really nice and ill be there" He holds out his hand and Lucy hesitantly takes it. He takes her over to a group of guys sitting by the pool. "Hey guys I want you to meet Lucy"

All the guys look over and Lucy becomes nervous so she clings to Lyon's arm. "Lucy this is Loke, Rogue, Jellal, Mystogan, and last but not least Romeo" Lucy looks over to Romeo and sees a 12 year old boy she walks over and hugs him "You are the cutest thing ever!" He blushed "Thanks..." Gray walks over "I see you've met Romeo" Lucy smiles and keeps hugging him. Gray chuckles, "Gray how did you meet such a beautiful princess?" Loke walks over and kisses her hand and she pulls back and then hugs Gray. Gray smiles "Lucy is very shy so don't take it personally. And to answer your first question I meet Lucy almost a month ago when her brothers Sting introduced her to me. Lucy just started high school at that point and she is in all my classes so I helped show her around"

"I didn't know Sting had a sister. I have been over to his house but I have never seen you. Why haven't I seen you before?" Rogue questions the girl "I'm either in my room or one of my brothers or I was not home" Rogue nods. Romeo runs up "Your brothers are Sting and Laxus? They are awesome!" Romeo jumps up and down "They are here if you want to meet them" Romeo's eyes widen "I would love to!" Lucy giggles and takes Romeo's hand and they leave.

"Wow Gray she seems nice" The very quiet Jellal spoke "Yea and she is very pretty to" Mystogan smiles "Yea I'm luck to have found a girl like her" Gray smiles and the boys eyes widen "Lucy is your girlfriend?" Loke screamed "Yup" Gray suddenly got serious "Your very lucky she talked to you, Something happened in her past and that's what caused her to miss some of middle school and high school. Ever since it happened she wouldn't talk to anybody other than her brothers. And lately she has been talking more, So please don't push things with her or anything like that. I'm still surprised she talked to Romeo and then held his hand"

The guys eyes widen and they all nod in understanding. "Now that that is out of the way, I haven't seen you guys in a couple of weeks so what's been going on?" Jellal smiled "I got Erza to go out with me" Gray smiled "Is she here cause if she is I think she would be great for Lucy" Jellal nodded "Yea she is here"

Suddenly Lucy screamed and ran over to Gray "There is some crazy red head chasing me and asking me random questions!" Jellal and Gray laughed "That's Erza" They said in unison and as if on cue Erza came over "There you are I was wondering if you like strawberry cake?" Lucy looked confused and scared but answered "Yes" Erza's eyes lit up "Great come have some with me" Erza dragged Lucy away "Gray help me!" Gray laughed "You will be fine" And the two were out of sight.

"Poor Lucy, She doesn't even know how Erza gets around strawberry cake" Jellal shook his head while the other guys laughed.

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked it, Sorry for not updating in a while. I have had a lot of things to do. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have had a lot of people telling me to update as soon as possible so I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the long wait! And a special thanks to sharongrayluchan for helping me with the plot and also for giving me ideas on what characters and shipping's should also be in he story!**

Lucy was shocked. She has never seen anybody eat that much cake. And the worst part she was still eating it! "Erza isn't that a lot of cake?" Lucy says nervously "No" Lucy's eyes widen, Lucy was full after 1 piece but Erza ate 6 and was still going. Gray walks over "Gray she is eating to much cake"

Gray laughs "No she hasn't" Lucy looks horrified. "H-how is that even possible?!" She asked with wide eyes Gray shrugged "It just is" Lucy shook her head Gray chuckled "Wh-where is levy?" Gray looked around and saw her talking to Romeo and pointed "She is talking to Romeo" Lucy's eyes widen even though she just met Romeo he was like a little brother to her.

"Ok thanks" He kissed her cheek and held her hand as they walked over together. "Hi guys" They both looked at the couple "Hi Lu-Chan!" Romeo smiled "Hi Lucy!" Lucy suddenly had a smile on her face and whispered to Romeo "I heard Sting and Laxus are having a sleep over and I'm having one as well and Wendy is coming" Romeo smiled the biggest smile he could muster up "That's awesome thanks Lucy!" He hugged her which honestly shocked Lucy but she eventually hugged back.

When Romeo left levy turned to Lucy "Wow Lu-Chan your really opening up to people!" Lucy smiled "Yea its because of Gray" She hugged him and he hugged back and kissed her forehead. Levy smiled and gushed "Oh my gosh so cute!" Lucy blushed "T-thanks Levy" Levy's eyes went wide "Hey Lu-Chan want to get stuff like hair dye for tonight with me I can drive us now" Lucy looked at Gray and he nodded "Sure I'll go but I have to tell Sting and Laxus first. Bye gray" She kissed his cheek and her and Levy walked over to Sting and Laxus.

"Sting Laxus Levy and I are going to the store to get things for the sleep over tonight so you need anything for your sleep over?" They thought for a minute and Sting spoke up "Nah ill get it later you go get your stuff" Lucy smiled "Ok I'll see you guys later!" They walked back to their houses and Lucy and Levy put on their shirts and grabbed some money and got into Levy's car. "So Lu-Chan other than hair dye what do we need?"

Lucy thought for a minute "Hmm how about nail polish, make-up, candy, movies and stuff like that" Levy smiled "Alright Lu-Chan" Along the way they talk about random thing like school, books, and things like that. So they pull into the store and they see Stings best friend Rogue.

"Rogue!" Lucy runs up and hugs him and he hugs back, just like Gray Lucy always felt comfortable around him even though she just met him and apparently he didn't knew she existed and she only talked to him once she still felt comfortable around him "Hi Lucy long time no see!" She smiled "I know right, but anyways Levy and I are getting ready for the sleepover are you going to Stings?" Rogue chuckled "Yea I am" Levy got an idea "Rogue what is your favorite color?" He looked confused "Red why?" Levy smirked and evil smile "No reason"

Rogue looked at Lucy and she shrugged as Levy went to the hair dye isle. Lucy soon realized what levy was doing and smirked. "Well I have to get back to the party see you when you come back if not ill see at your house!" Lucy waved "Bye Rogue!" Lucy walked over to Levy "What other colors do we need?" They looked at the other colors "Well choose the color you want I chose the one I want so I say one of each so every one can have their pick. Oh! before I forget there was the new girl Lisanna at the party she is Mira and Elfman's sister"

"Oh ok I bet she was as pretty as Mira" Lucy smiles and so did Levy "She is! She has the white hair, big blue eyes, and the same slim figure as Mira," Levy looked around and whispered "Just between you and me I saw Natsu looking at her and he kept talking to her" Lucy giggled "From the sounds of it they make a cute couple!" Lucy squealed.

After that, they walked the store and got some popcorn, chocolate, some gummy candy, a few chick flicks and comedy's as well as nail polish in the colors, Pink, Blue, Purple, Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, Silver, and every other color imaginable. They walk up to the register and see a girl with purple hair a nose piercing and some tattoos. To be honest Lucy was nervous but when she walked up to the girl she was very kind.

"Hello ma'am did you find every thing ok?" The lady asked very nicely and Lucy smiled "Yes we did thank you" As the lady was putting their things in the bag she asked "Are you lovely girls having a sleep over with some friends?" Levy spoke up this time "Yes we are and so are Lucy's brothers" The clerk smiled "Well I hope you have fun and my name is Alice " Lucy grabbed the bags "As you heard my name is Lucy and my friend here is Levy" Alice smiled and waved at the girls "Have a great fun night you two!" Levy turned as they walked out the door "Thanks you to Alice!"

They got in the car "Alice seems like a very kind lady" Levy sat in her seat "Yes she is and I love her tattoo with an anchor at the end 'I wont sink' maybe we should get that as well" Levy started the car as she smiled at Lucy "We should get that done Lucy that would be awesome!" They drive back to the party and finds Lyon "Hi Lyon!" She hugs him and he hugs back and places a friendly kiss on her forehead. "Do you know where Gray is?"

Lyon smiled "Yea he is sitting in the pool with his friends" Lucy took her shirt off once again to reveal her white bikini with light pink flowers. "Thanks Lyon" He pats her shoulder "No problem Lucy" Lucy walks over and sits in the pool with Gray. He puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead. "How was your trip to the store?" She smiled "It was great I met a new friend named Alice" Gray nodded and smiled "That's great Lucy!"

Lucy looks around for Lisanna and finds her and Levy is right. Natsu keeps talkin to her and he is sweet talking her and Lucy sighed "Aww they are so cute!" Gray looks at them "Yea kinda but it looks like he is struggling" Lucy looks again and he is struggling and she giggled and started leaving the pool "I better help him" Gray moved his arm "Ok just be careful" She looked confused "Why its Natsu?" Gray smirked "Exactly"

Lucy walked over "Hey guys" Lisanna looked over and smiled "Hello I'm Lisanna" Lucy smiled and shook her hand "I'm Lucy its great to meet you" Natsu looks grateful that Lucy saved him "Hi Luce" Lucy turned to him "Hi Natsu" They all stood awkwardly for a few minutes until Lucy spoke "Lisanna isn't Natsu a great funny guy?" Lisanna blushed a little "Y-Yea he is" Lucy smiled "Would you ever date a guy like him?" Lisanna blushed even more "Y-yea" Lucy turned to Natsu and whispered "Now is your chance" Natsu nodded.

"Lisanna would you go out with me?" Lisanna blushed again "Y-yes!" She hugged him and Lucy cheered "Congrats you two!" Natsu looked at Lucy "Thanks soo much!" She giggled "No problem!" She walked back to Gray and put his arm around her "That was amazing Lucy" She smiled and looked for Lyon "I have another couple to create!" she gets up and finds Juvia and Lyon she knows Lyon likes Juvia and Juvia likes Lyon she whispered in his ear "Ask her already!" Lyon blushed "J-Juvia will y-you go out with m-me?" Juvia squealed and threw herself at him "Juvia would love to!"

Lucy sat back with Gray "Now I'm done" He kissed her lips "Good you can have fun with my friends were gonna play volley ball in the pool" Lucy looked and Loke and Rogue were setting up the net and Sting was putting air in the ball "Wow you guys have been here so much you know exactly where everything is" Gray nodded "We have been coming here ever since we met same with the others houses" Lucy nodded.

Soon the game was set and the teams were: Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Lisanna and the other team was : Lyon, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel.

Levy served the ball and Gray spiked it at Gajeel "Hey Ice princess you better watch it!" Gray smirked and the angry teenager. every body but Lucy hit the ball she avoided it altogether "Lucy you have to hit it" Gray softly said and Lucy nodded and Lyon nodded and served it to Lucy and she hit it over the net "Good job Lucy" He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks" The friends then switched out with the others and Gray and Lucy go out of the pool as well as the others and were replaced by :Sting, Laxus, Romeo, Jellal and : Loke, Rogue, Freed, and Bixlow. Gray walked up and hugged Lucy from behind "You having fun so far?" Lucy nodded "Yea I've made so many friends and the funs half over because we still have the sleep over" Gray rested his chin on her head "Yea we do"

 **Hey guys I know its kinda a weird way to end the chapter but I liked it and the chapter was long anyway. I want to start a new story but I don't know what shipping to do so if you would like to suggest a shipping just pm me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated any stories on here in a while, its because I recently got a wattpad and was writing stories on that. Its Lovelypanda03 so the same name and its more realistic and romantic stories. I did just start a Fairy Tail story where Wendy and Lucy are adopted and Laxus, Natsu and Gray are their new brothers and Erza is their new mom. So if you could please check that out I would appreciate it so much, but if you don't that's fine to. I also have a Black Veil Brides story on there and a few others. So if you like those stories please vote and comment and maybe follow me? But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

The party soon ends and everyone goes to my house. And I get nervous cause its a lot of people. But at least I have Gray and Levy. Sting, Laxus, Gray, Jellal, Loki, Rogue, Freed, Lyon, Gajeel, Romeo, Natsu, Elfman, Juvia, Yukino, Mira, Erza, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Lisanna, Evergreen, and I are in the living room. I'm still nervous but at least I have Gray.

"Lets play a game!" Lyon shouts excitedly. "Yea!" Gray agrees. I look up at him giving a look that says. 'I don't want to' and he understood. He rubbed circles on my back, and kissed my cheek. "Rogue you start." Lyon points to Rogue and he looks like he was caught off guard but quickly recovered. "M-Mira truth or dare?" She had a innocent smile on her face as she said "Truth!" Very cheerily. He thought for a second. "What is your favorite shipping?"

She looked horrified. "I-I cant choose!" She bit her lip. "T-there all perfect.." I giggle at her reaction. "Alright then its your turn." Rogue told her. She looked directly at Jellal and smiled. He shivered. "Jellal truth or dare?" She glared. "T-truth." He shakily answered and Erza giggled. "Why haven't you confessed to Erza yet?" Erza stopped laughing and blushed and so Jellal. "Umm I d-don't know." She glared even more. "You have to confess soon." He looked at her. "Well she knows now so I cant really... confess to her anymore." He looked sad.

"Then ask her now." He turned to Erza. "Well E-Erza will you go out with me?" The smile on Erza's face went from ear to ear. "Of course!" She ran to him and hugged him. "Aww so cute!" I gushed. Gray smiled. "Good job Jellal." Jellal turned to him. "Thanks." They sat down and Jellal turned to Freed. "Well Freed truth or dare?" He sat up strait "Dare." Jellal smirked. "Confess." He only had to say one word and Freed's face turned the color of Erza's hair.

Jellal smirked and Freed sighed. He looked directly at Mira and she blushed. "Mira I..I l-like you." He looked down and she smiled. "I like you to Freed!" He looked up. "Really?" She smiled even more. "Yea!" He smiled. "Then will you be my girlfriend?" She giggled. "How can I say no!" He sighed in relief. "Everyone is getting together. But the one I love is already in a relationship!" Loki was really disappointed.

"Its ok Loki, you'll find the right girl someday." I try to comfort him. "I already did." He frowns. I kiss his cheek. "Cheer up." I smile and so does he. "See just like that!" I giggle and sit back down with Gray. Freed looks around the room and spots Gajeel. "Truth or dare?" Gajeel smirks. "Dare me." Freed laughs. "You have to put on a dress." Gajeel's jaw drops. "Really?" Fred nods. I stand "Come on." I walk up the stairs and he follows.

We walk into my room and I show him my closet. "Pick anyone." He looks through the dresses and finds a pretty blue one. "Put it on, ill be back to do your make-up and hair." I walk out and wait by the door. He opens the door and I walk in. I point to a chair in front of my vanity and he sits down. I Put his hair in a bun and leave some of his bangs to frame his face, I also curled them. I put blue eye shodow on him, black eyeliner and mascara. I put pink lipstick on him as well.

I smile at my work and walk down stairs, I sit with Gray. "Come on Gajeel!" I call out and he walks down the stairs. Everybody goes silent then starts laughing. Natsu laughed so hard he started crying same with Laxus. "You should do a dance!" Sting yelled. I Put on music and he started dancing. Soon enough everybody was dancing and having fun. Gajeel changed back, and we continued the party.

 **How was it? I know it was short and long awaited. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
